Scooby-Doo and the War of the Mystics
by CreatureHarem84
Summary: We all know and remember Scooby and his adventures, some ended in unmasking, others in the realization that the monsters were real, but now the gang is divided, and the world faces its greatest mystery yet, but this time, it's all to real, and may cost more than a simple scooby snack


**Disclaimer: Other that OC's, I don't own Scooby-Doo or any other characters in this crossover**

**AN: This is an AU with a few characters having their own 2-3 member harems, except the main character who will have 7 tops, M rated just to be safe**

**Chapter 1: The Forgotten Blake**

Mystery Inc., after the fiasco with the Entity and a few other misadventures along the way, the greatest mystery solvers the world has ever seen, had gone their separate ways. It wasn't all that civil of a separation either. After the gang left for their own lives, things changed in the world. Fred Jones travelled to louisiana and discovered that Lena actually came back to life. She was still a cat creature but could now change at will, it was apparently a failsafe spell she found and used on herself, and it worked.

Fred and Lena started dating soon after, and got married a year later, eventually writing 'fiction' novels of the mysteries the gang solved. Daphne Blake continued her martial arts training and eventually met a young man named Keno. After competing in a few tournaments against each other, they started dating and married a few days after fred and Lena, not that they knew that, and started their own dojo called The Dragon's Fist.

Velma tracked down Beau Neville and began dating him after consulting on a few of his cases, and after saving his life on a particularly bad murder case a year and a half later, they got married and started their own P.I. agency. Shaggy decided to leave the mortal world, and headed back to the Halloween Kingdom, where he got re-acquainted with Princess Willow. After some convincing, the Goblin King agreed to make Shaggy a fairy, as well as the next Goblin King. Shaggy and Willow married 14 months later and were crowned the new rulers of the Halloween Kingdom after the Goblin King retired.

Scooby, having severed ties with the gang as well, including Shaggy, ended up back in Mexico with Chiquita the chihuahua, being adopted by Alejo's family. After a few months, Scooby and Chiquita had puppies, who, after another year, were given to other families to expand their families.

It's now been 5 years since Mystery Inc. disbanded, and a huge event was happening in Crystal Cove. The Hex Girls were coming to town, and they sent tickets to the old Mystery Inc. gang, and any friends they had. The Hex Girls heard about Mystery Inc. and wanted to try and get their friend to reconcile, but that brought back thoughts of a friend they had years ago, that they severed ties with when they found he had magic, which they had a bad history with, with the whole Ravencroft fiasco.

They heard that he was then cut off by his family, who had basically disowned him. After that, Thorn, Dusk and Luna tried to find him while on tour, but had no luck. The Hex Girls were currently walking around town, trying to psych up for their show that night. "Well girls, hopefully this show brings everyone together again." said Thorn. "Yeah, everyone…." added Dusk. "How long has it been since we last saw him, since we last shared a laugh with him?" asked Luna. After thinking for a few minutes, the three of them answered in unison. "Too long." they said.

As the Hex Girls were walking around Crystal Cove, a purple convertible was just entering the city with two people in it, a man and a woman. "Man, it's great to get out of the dojo for a while, isn't it Daph?" asked the guy. Daphne chuckle slightly at her husband's antics. "I know Keno, but the dojo pays the bills, my parents weren't exactly thrilled when I wanted to open my own business, or when I married you." said Daphne with a slightly sad look.

Keno looked at his wife in concern. "There's more to you breaking off from your family than your ambitions, isn't there?" asked Keno. Keno had been wanting to ask for a while and decided to break his silence. Daphne sighed, she knew Keno was really observant, it's one of the things she loved, and hated about him. "There is…. A few years ago, before we started the mystery with the Entity, I had a brother…. Alex, he was really ambitious and street smart, my parents didn't appreciate that, they cut him off which caused a huge argument, which led to my parents disowning him…. He stormed out of the house, saying we were dead to him, even me." said Daphne.

Keno was somewhat confused about that. "Why would he say that to you, because it sounds like you were close." said Keno. "We were, but as the years went by, we grew apart, I started acting like a pampered princess, he started wanting to act like a hero, I started distancing myself from him…. I betrayed him, and it cost me my closest sibling." said Daphne in an 'I don't want to talk about it anymore' voice. Keno placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I understand babe, when you want to talk about it, let me know, you know I'll always be there." said Keno.

While Daphne and Keno were entering the city, a portal opened up in the center of town, shocking the nearby bystanders. Out of the portal, came Shaggy and Willow, both taking human form. "Wow, haven't been to the human world since the Halloween before our coronation." said Willow. Shaggy smiled at his old home, happy to be back, even if it was just for a concert. "Yeah, it's just…." said Shaggy looking down. Willow hugged Shaggy close, knowing what he was thinking. "No matter how hard you deny it, you still miss the old gang…. And Scooby." said Willow.

Shaggy sighed, he hated to admit it, but he missed Scooby and the others. Shaggy knew the others might have changed, but he changed most. While Shaggy used to be a coward, he was now a brave, kind and just king, and an amazing warrior and magic user at that and with Willow by his side, no usurper dare make an attempt at the throne. "Yeah, I do, me and Scoob had been together since he was a puppy, for once, I hope I see them again." said Shaggy. Willow and Shaggy started walking towards where the concert was gonna take place that night.

Velma and Beau had just arrived in town and were getting a quick coffee. "Hey, aren't you Velma Dinkley, the P.I. and former member of Mystery Inc.?" asked the barista. "Yes, I am, but, Mystery Inc. was a long time ago." said Velma as she and Beau exited the shop. Beau looked at Velma with concern, she, like everyone, wanted to get the gang back together, but their parting wasn't the best. What with Fred wanting to change their name to Fred and co., Daphne having another falling out with her family over her brother, Shaggy wanting to change who he was, Scooby wanting a family and her search for 'the Truth', they just drifted apart. "So, Velms, any leads on that strange group that's been popping up lately?" asked Beau.

Velma gain a thoughtful, frustrated look. "No, all I've been able to gather is that the thugs dress as knights and carry medieval weaponry, and the leaders wear the costumes of our old enemies that we've unmasked." said Velma. "I hear ya, every time me and the others on my team get to their location, a few are dead and the rest are gone, 2 months ago, we even found one of their leaders dead, dressed as the pterodactyl ghost, but missing the mask, no evidence, no trace of the remaining thugs, or the guy who killed the others." said Beau.

While Velma and Beau were comparing notes on this strange case, Fred and Lena were at Fred's old high school football field. "I don't know Fred, even if you manage to be friends with the others again, I don't think they have forgiven me for what happened." said Lena. Fred walked over and pulled Lena into a tender, loving kiss.

"You're not the only one with that worry, I'm afraid they won't forgive me for trying to make the gang all about me, hopefully they see that I've changed for the better, thanks to you." said Fred. "You're probably not the only one that's changed Fred, but we'd better get going, don't wanna miss the concert." said Lena. Fred nodded in agreement as the two walked off.

Alejo and his family, with Scooby and Chiquita, had just arrived at their hotel, and were unpacking. "Hey, Scooby, are you looking forward to this?" asked Jorge. "Reah, really rexhited." said Scooby. While Scooby wanted to see the Hex Girls again, he also wanted to see Shaggy and reconcile. The last time he was with Shaggy, the argument the gang had resulted in Scooby growling at Shaggy, and nearly bit him. 'Rye rope he rorgives ree.' thought Scooby.

_Time Skip_

_½ hour till the concert, mayor's office rooftop_

A lone figure sat on the roof of the mayor's office, waiting for info from his allies in the area. The figure was in lean red armor with a purple cloak over it and a sword and bow with arrows strapped to his back. While his face was obscured by the cloaks hood, long red hair flowed from his head. All-in-all, he looked like a classic medieval wizard mixed with a travelling warrior.

The figure suddenly reached for his right ear and held his index and middle finger to it. "What have you got for me?" asked the figure. "_From what we've gathered, it'll happen at the concert."_ said a voice on the other end. "Great, I was hoping to keep the war out of this town, and hoping I would never set foot here again, any idea who's leading this assault?" asked the figure.

"_Yeah, general Ironface, heavy hitter with incredible strength, but I'm sure you have a plan for him." _said the voice, which was distinctly female. "Yeah, I do, I've been hunting this bastard since I lost him on Alcatraz, to bad there isn't more of them, I've only killed one general so far." said the figure. "_Don't worry, you get this guy, you dwindle their brute soldiers big time, that'll be a HOWL." _said another voice, also female. "Alright, I'd better get there before he shows up, stay safe…. And Sibella…. Keep the others in line, I don't need to make this a bigger brouhaha than it already is." said the figure.

"_Got it…. And stay safe Alex." _said Sibella before cutting the connection. The figure jumped off the roof, landing nicely on the ground and removed his hood for a moment, revealing a face that looked like it was carved of marble, and the blue eyes of his family. Alex Blake, was home.

**AN: Okay, here's the second story I mentioned, as always, please review and I hope you enjoy the gangs new adventure**


End file.
